Rigid axles have an axle tube or housing with a permanently attached spindle at each end that supports an associated wheel. The axle also includes a brake assembly that is associated with each wheel. The brake assembly is attached to the axle at a location near the spindle attachment. Such an axle can be used as a trailer axle in military applications, for example, where vehicles operate in remote locations under harsh conditions. If the spindle becomes damaged, the spindle cannot be easily repaired or readily replaced as the spindle is a permanent part of the axle. An additional complication is provided by the brake assemblies which must also be securely attached to the axle near the spindle locations within a tight packaging envelope.